Una vista ajena a las cosas
by Ciindu
Summary: Historia que super difiere de lo que conocemos como Supernatural... Ahora Sam y Dean serán secundarios... c; ADVERTENCIA... NO SALEN EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO e e Pésimo summary u.u denme una oportunidad T.T


Hola! :D esta historia... no sé, desde hace ratito la traigo en mente, ojalá les guste uwu

* * *

-Angela, por favor... vámonos de aquí...- dijo una pequeña de castaños cabellos  
-No Lilith, no seas gallina, anda... no todos los días entramos a una casa embrujada...- contestó una más grande, de cabellos rubios  
-Angela... tengo miedo...- susurró la pequeña de entonces seis años  
-Shhh... cállate... por aquí debe estar...-contestó la mayor  
-¿Qué buscamos Angie?-preguntó la castaña en un suave susurro  
-Un libro...-  
-Y por qué debía venir yo?-  
-Porque solo un alma pura puede agarrarlo-  
-Pero tu eres pura-  
-Ahh... pero tu más..-  
-¿Por qué no vino max?  
-Porque iba a ladrar y se iba a asustar-  
-Falta mucho para irnos?-  
-Lilith, si te callas... prometo prestarte mi muñeca, esa que tanto amas...-

La pequeña, con un gesto de sorpresa, incredulidad y éxtasis, se dispuso a guardar silencio, sin importar lo que sucediese, haría lo que fuese por la muñeca, no importaba si tenía que comer tierra o morder un gusano... de verdad la anhelaba y veía como un premio digno de alguien épico.

caminaron unos minutos, y poco después encontraron un enorme libro con hojas amarillas escritas en latín _"Codex Sancti animarum"; _Angela se estiró a tomar el libro... pero este parecía pesar 500 kilos, y no podía ni moverlo...

-Ve Lilith... si logras cojer el libro, te regalo mi muñeca...- le dijo la mayor...

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron... esperaba con ansia su paga, se portaría bien con su hermana si le daba la muñeca, ya no buscaría entre sus vestidos, ni vería sus cosas, no reproduciría la música de su ipod, y le daría los lucky charms aunque ella no los hubiese probado...

Lilith estiró su manita, y tomó el libro sin problemas... las dos chicas salieron del lugar... y se apresuraron a casa, en donde ya era hora de la cena...

* * *

_**15 AÑOS**_** DESPUÉS**

-Amor... no tienes ganas de divertirte...?- preguntó un pelinegro a una crecida Lilith...  
-No mi vida... no me siento bien... tengo esa sensación... esa rara sensación...-  
-Bueno corazón... si cambias de parecer, estaré en la cama, si?-

Lilith veía por la ventana... sus vacaciones habían empezado bien, pero de cierta forma extrañaba la escuela... era quizá su forma de alejar los recuerdos de su hermana, quien había muerto hacía dos meses... ella estaba devastada, pero no quería demostrarlo, sabía que Anguie no querría eso, puesto que siempre fue la ruda, la que la hacía sentir fuerte...  
La chica se puso de pie, y se dirigió a un estante en el que habían muchas muñecas.. tomó una, una rubia de ojos cafés y labios rojos... era su muñeca favorita, siempre lo había sido... era especial porque la hacía sentir valiente y le daba fuerzas... ahora más que nunca...  
Abrazó a la pequeña réplica de su hermana, y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar...

Se dirigió a su cuarto, y ahí estaba su novio, dándole la espalda... ella se metió bajo las cobijas, y al girar para abrazarlo... se sintió extraña... era su presentimiento... muy fuerte...

Su chico giró a verla, y la besó para calmarla... entre beso y beso... llegaron a algo más, por lo menos durante un par de horas... el lugar estuvo lleno de gemidos de placer y gritos... su chico era una bestia en la cama, y eso la enloquecía...

cuando todo terminó, Adán, que era su novio, se levantó...

-Voy a la cocina por jugo.. quieres?- preguntó él con una sonrisa deslumbrante  
-No, gracias...- contestó ella  
-Segura linda?- insistió Adán

La joven asintió con la cabeza... sentía que algo no iba bien... algo raro estaba por pasar... algo... alg... al...

-AHh..- gritó Lilith mientras su nariz era cubierta por una tela apestosa a algo que la adormecía...

antes de dormir... escuchó una voz que le parecía estúpidamente conocida... una voz que estaba muerta... algo que ella no entendía...  
-Hola Lily... perdóname...-

Esa voz... esa voz... ¿Sería posible?...

¿Angela?

* * *

_3 Horas mas tarde... 5:00 am_

La habitación le daba vueltas, todo estaba muy confuso... su nariz ardía, y se sentía empapada, hacía frío... se incorporó escuchando murmullos... poco a poco la habitación fue clara a sus ojos... Plateado, violeta y negro... parecía un cuarto de Motel barato, incluso la habitación olía a sábanas sucias y sexo... mucho sexo...

-Donde estoy?...- se preguntó la chica...

-Ahh... Motel Gibson-

-QUÉ DEMONIOS!?- Gritó Lilith al ver a su hermana parada a su lado, viva, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacer...

-Je je... pues verás... No morí nunca pequeña Lily, solo estaba huyendo...-

-De qué¡? Angela qué te pasa!? Por que no me avisaste nunca!?-

-Ahora lo sabes, cual es el problema? además... no me pasa nada-

-Ah no? Dios santo! de qué huías Anguie?-

-Si te digo no me crees...-

-Inténtalo...-

-Demonios...!-

-Qué?-

-Huía de Demonios Lily...-

-Jaaa... ahora a quien le debes dinero... pudiste pedírmelo y así evitarte la pena de morir en vano-

-Ves... te dije que no me creerías...-

-Anguie, los demonios no existen...-

-Eso crees tu Lily, son mas reales de lo que crees...-


End file.
